


The Playdate

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad Cor Week, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Parent Cor Leonis, Playdates, Prompto is a little ball of sunshine, dad cor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: Cor brings Promtpo to his first ever playdate with Noctis.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Series: Dad Cor Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979665
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73
Collections: Dad Cor Week 2020





	The Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anything really for Day 3 but here is Day 4 with theme of Playdate!!!

Cor walked quickly, trying his best to not have Prompto run told far ahead of him. He was half tempted to take him into his arms to keep him from going too far but he decided that it was best to let Prompto move around.

Prompto came to a stop after a moment and looked to his dad. "Where we going again?"

Cor chuckled. "I told you before, we're going to visit who I work for and you get to play with his son."

"But when we going to get there?" Prompto asked, his eyes growing wider with curiosity.

"Soon, just like I told you five minutes ago."

"But that was reeeeeeeallly long," Prompto sighed. "I wanna get there nooooooow."

"Okay," Cor replied. "We're here."

Cor opened the door and they entered what Cor could only describe as the most elaborate playroom ever. There was a mini jungle gym, and several rocking chocobos all of different colors. Boxes filled with different toys and a closet filled with little outfits.

 _"Wouldn't expect any less for the prince,"_ Cor thought as he spotted the little toddler in one corner of the room. He sat at the little table and seemed heavily focused on whatever he was drawing.

King Regis was sitting beside him but stood up once he saw Cor and Prompto enter. "Ah it's about time that you arrived."

Prompto moved closer to his dad and hid his face behind his legs as Regis came close. The king laughed lightly. "There is no need to be afraid, young Prompto. I've heard a lot of good things about you?"

Prompto peeked out slowly. "You have?"

"Of course! Your father has told me a lot about you. I've heard you know quite a lot about chocobos."

Prompto's face lit up as he nodded. "Yeah! I know lots and lots about chocobos. I got a book and the book tells about all the chocobos. They got a lot of colors but my favorite is the yellow one."

Regis grinned. "That sounds very interesting. I'm sure my son Noctis would like to hear about that."

Regis gestured over to the boy at the table. He seemed to be inching away, looking a little shy. He lowered his head and didn't say anything as Regis pointed to him. Eventually there was a sigh and he looked back to Prompto. "My son is a bit shy, but I am sure he'd be glad to listen to what you have to say."

There was a pause as Prompto looked over at Noctis. After a second passed he left Cor and ran all the way over to Noctis. "Hi! You wanna hear about chocobos?"

Noctis stared with hesitant eyes, but slowly he came to nod. "I got some chocobo toys. You wanna see those?"

"Yes! Come on and show me!" Prompto shouted as he bounced up and down with excitement.

Noctis led Prompto over to one of the toy chests while he began to prattle off every color of chocobo that he knew. Cor found himself to be smiling as he watched Prompto talk. He only prayed that Noctis could make it through Prompto's lecture about everything chocobo. But he was starting to get the feeling that this little playdate was going to work out all right.


End file.
